


I'll Show You Mine...

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Drinking, F/F, Flirting, Fun, Hot, Kissing, Seduction, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femfeb 2014 | Drabble<br/><i>anonymous asked:</i> femslashfeb prompt: nat/bobbi. both are on an undercover mission in the same hotel when they run into each other, and start talking, when they compare seduction skills, unintentionally seducing one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Show You Mine...

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

“That doesn’t work.” Bobbi said, an incredulous look on her face. 

“…Of course it works.” Natasha said back, her own sultry expression sinking into a scowl. She knew it worked. She’d used it on plenty of people before. In fact, it was the best trick she had. Bobbi didn’t know what she was talking about. 

Bobbi shrugged it off then. “Not on me it doesn’t.” 

“It works on everyone.” Natasha reiterated through a tightened jaw. 

She appeared to be annoyed that Bobbi was pretending it didn’t work, if the clench of her teeth and raised eyebrow were anything to go by. Except Bobbi really wasn’t pretending. Bobbi sipped her drink, just a water because even though she had down time now she was still in the middle of a mission. Happening upon Natasha at the hotel bar didn’t mean she could just close up shop and booze it. 

“…Show me again.” She said, still deciding whether she actually wanted to see it again or not.

Natasha flagged down the bartender, and put her charm on immediately. All part of the illusion. She blinked her big blue eyes at him, and smiled all sweet. “Could I…” She waved an empty toothpick where olives were not moments ago, and offered a shy smile. “…If it’s not to much trouble.”

“More olives?” The bartender smiled, falling for it. “Coming right up.”

It took him two seconds for him to skewer a few onto a new toothpick which he promptly handed over, all smug and pleased. 

“Mm.” Natasha smiled “Thank you.” and she turned her charm onto Bobbi next. She teased the first olive into her own mouth, sliding in from the toothpick with her teeth. Her lips were parted, and her jaw looked slack, but she was carefully holding the olive in place. The rest of the toothpick, and the few olives still on it, she dropped in her drink. Her free hand came up, thumb tracing her own wet bottom lip. Then slowly… slowly she used it to push the olive inside, sucking all sultry on her thumb like a true vixen.

Except Bobbi had one eyebrow raised and a look on her face like she didn’t even know what she was watching. “No.”

“Yes,” Natasha replied, character instantly broken. She got a pinch of frustration between her eyebrows. 

“No.” Bobbi said right back. “That only works on people with penises." 

Natasha’s frustration was only rising. Not because she was wrong, but because she knew she was right and Bobbi was bullshitting. She had to be. The thumb trick turned everyone on. Period. “It works on everyone.” She insisted. 

Bobbi refused to be swayed. “What am I supposed to get out of that? The thumb is supposed to represent a cock. I don’t have one of those, Nat. It doesn’t work on me.”

"It draws attention to my mouth.” Natasha explained, like she would a child. “Bobbi I don’t know if you know this but mouths can be used for oral sex on all parts.”

Bobbi cracked a smile and shook her head. “I’m sorry. I guess I get it… I just. You look sexier all roughed up with your cuts and bruises than you do playing coy and making out with an olive.”

Natasha didn’t seem to know how to reply to that. She stalled, taking a sip of her martini. She considered herself for a moment. Was she really all cut up and bruised? Did she look a mess? Her skin above her eyebrow did feel warm, and she knew her lip was split. She probably did look busted up. “I just finished an op.” She said, defending herself.

“Wow. I wouldn’t have guessed.” Bobbi teased her, almost rolling her eyes. Natasha wasn’t especially known for conversation skills, or sense of humor. It would almost be weird if she _didn't_ state some obvious fact like an alien trying to replicate human emotions or a robot computing possible replies. 

“You think my bruises are sexy?” Natasha asked, concern edging into her voice. 

“Yeah, like, an action hero in the last scene of the movie after the bomb goes off. It’s a thing. People are into that kind of stuff.” Bobbi said, shrugging. She checked her watch, but she knew she had time to spare. Her mark wasn’t due for a while yet. When she glanced up she saw that Natasha was as disconcerted as ever. “Oh my god, Nat, you know you’re a bombshell don’t even play with me right now. You know you're good looking.”

Natasha’s ears turned red under the cover of her red hair. Normally compliments like that didn’t make her do anything, didn’t effect her at all, but this was Bobbi. Bobbi was smart, and cute, and sweet, and god she could hold her own in a fight. When she said something like that it was different from the usual middle of the road type that thought they were good enough for Natasha. They weren’t. Bobbi though? She… kind of was. 

“Well, you’re a bombshell too.” Natasha replied. 

“Don’t I know it.” Bobbi grinned. 

Natasha liked that. She liked the confidence.

That may or may not have been why they ended up sneaking off to Bobbi’s room. Natasha kept drinking and Bobbi kept teasing her. They kept knocking into each other, moving closer and closer. Casual. Playful. It was weird. Good weird. Natasha knew she was just looking for relief after her op, but that didn’t stop her from saying yes.

“Hey,” Natasha let Bobbi push her to the bed. She let Bobbi kiss her mouth. “You never showed me yours.”

“Honey, I’m about to.” Bobbi said, teasing and smirking. She went to pull off her top.

“No,” Natasha stopped her. “I showed you how I pick people up, you never showed me.”

Bobbi sat back on her heels where she was straddling Nat's thighs. She grinned. “Oh, Nat. Of course I did. Why do you think you’re up here?"

Nat’s ears burned again. She sat up on her elbow, giving Bobbi a look. “Excuse me?”

“Look, you are a bombshell, that part is true, but the easiest way to pick someone up is just to compliment them; make them believe it. Human beings are wired to respond to that kind of thing. They want praise and attention. It’s not all about sex, or drawing attention to my mouth.” Bobbi’s watch beeped and she moved to look at it.

Natasha was stunned into silence. Had she really just been played?

“Uh-oh. Duty calls, baby.” Bobbi said, and she leaned in to give Natasha a hard kiss on the mouth. “Don’t wait up for me, okay?”

Nat didn’t even say anything, she watched Bobbi collect the few things she had with her and go. She couldn’t believe this. As pissed as she was at herself for falling for it, she was even more amazed with Bobbi. Natasha had no idea that Bobbi had that in her. In fact, that turned her on even more. Someone with skill, someone with game, that was… hot.

Now Natasha was wondering if that wasn’t the trick all along. “Damn.” She murmured. 

Bobbi won this round, it seemed, because Natasha wanted her now more than ever. Natasha was just going to have to win round two.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!   
> feel free to comment here or chat me up on tumblr http://frankcastles.tumblr.com/ask  
> if you have any marvel femslash suggestions, please keep me in mind next february! :)


End file.
